User blog:Scrooge MacDuck/The Mad Doctor is not a lier
This is a long post, but you'll see. My point is that in his songs, the Mad Doctor never lies. He uses willingly ambiguous words that are taken in a way that is actually not the truth by most of the characters, but which can be reinterprated in a way that don't contradict the Mad Doc's true plans. WATCH AS I EVIDENCE. 1 — Help me, help you The one in which he pretends that he's reformed. So look. Friends, friends, friends, I stand before you a changed man! I've seen the error of my ways and now I've got a plan. —> We could take "I've seen the error of my ways" as him comprehending that his former scheme could not work, and that controlling Wasteland with beetleworx and associating with the Blot wasn't the thing to do to achieve his goals. Then, "I've got a plan'… Well indeed he has a plan. He doesn't specify what the plan is. Apparently, Oswald and the toons take it as "I'm going to repair the city and help you", but we all know that it wasn't really that. I'm not here to conquer Wasteland, I've tried all that before. —''> Similarly, indeed he has already tried to conquer Wasteland, failed, and isn't doing it again — his new plan include ''destroying it instead. See ? Not lying. I'm here to repair the magic land I truly do adore! —> Well, he's here to repair the magic land, isn't he ? Sooo maybe you could make a point that he doesn't really adore it, since repairing it is only part of his big plan and that he would destroy it later. Yeeessss. But maybe, even if it's a bit twisted, we could say that what he adores is not "the magic land" but "repair the magic land", and that he adores repairing the magic land as long as it's part of his plan. And friends you must believe me, 'cause I'm not trying to sell ya. —> Well my entire point being that he is careful for never actually lying, this is an easy one. And the "must believe me" can also be taken as a "according to my plan, you must believe me, that's what I previewed". But there's trouble in the gulch, big trouble, friends, I'm here to tell ya. —> Well yes, there are troubles in the gulch. Of course, he doesn't say that he's the cause of said troubles, but he doesn't say that he isn't either. Help me, help you, what better time to start? Help me, help you, find a hero with a heart. —> Everybody thinks that when he talks about "finding a hero with a heart", he talks about selecting the bravest citizen of Mean Street to help him. But the fact that he says "with a heart" leads me to think that he wants MICKEY MOUSE in the Wasteland so he can steal him the brush. Which is part of his big plan, remember. Beware, beware on Mean Street, there's reason for your fear. Strange and powerful creatures are at this moment heading here! —> Well yes, too. Like the "trouble in the gulch", he doesn't tell everything, but this is true anyway ! And I would have been here sooner, but it was just my luck. As I was on my way to you, the earthquake surely struck! —> Once more, truth. It is revealed later that he didn't willingly started the Earthquakes, so he isn't lying here either. Danger is closing in, so much we must avoid. If we don't band together, Wasteland will be destroyed! —> Here, everybody thinks that he wants them to band with him. But his sentence can be taken as "Since we WON'T band together, Wasteland WILL be destroyed.". Help me, help you, there's a world I'm here to save. Help me find someone with a heart so true and brave! —> Here we're back with Mickey Mouse. Help me, help you, that's what you've got to do! —''> Here once more, that's "what they've got to do" if his plan works perfectly. ''We need to find a hero ! Will it be you ? ''Or you? 'Or you ? ''''Or you ?'' —> Asking isn't lying. The way he puts it leads the characters to think that it could ''be any of the ones he point while saying "you or you or you", but he could say "Aaaah, but I always knew the answer was no. 'was just asking. Ain't forbidden, as far as I know." ''Oswald, it's you! You and me with heart and nerve! —> In "Oswald, it's you", everybody reads that the "you" is referring to "the hero with a heart so true and brave", but that could also be taken as him just noticing Oswald at that moment: "Oswald ! it's you ! I had not recognized you…", that kind of thing. And in "you and me with heart and nerve", perhaps he takes the heart (that's part of his plan !) and lets him the "nerve", a.k.a. the stress and the worrying. Together, we'll be heroes! A second chance is what we all deserve! —> Just like the "I've seen the error of my ways", a "second chance" could be "a second chance for the mad doctor to achieve his goals since he failed last tim". And here ends a song where he didn't strictly lie. The Mad Doctor isn't mad Mad Doctor: Mickey, you don't trust me, yes, I know. —> So what ? YES, Mickey don't trust him, YES, he knows so. Not lying. I was an evil greedy toon, but that was long ago. —> He says he was an evil greedy toon long ago. Now, we know he isn't anymore a toon, so that explains the "but that was long ago". He could finish the sentence like that: "I was an evil greedy toon, but that was long ago, since now I'm an evil greedy animatronic". And now this Mad, Mad Doctor is no longer really mad. —> Yeah, you're not mad anymore. But are you still evil and greedy or not ? You didn't tell it. I've turned myself around, if I could help you, I'd be glad. —> He would ''be glad if he ''could help us. Which MAY mean that he can't. Why can't he ? Ah yes, it contradicts his plan ! No lie. But danger is coming, and Blotworx is their name. —> It's true. The Blotlings made some weapons, it's a shame, yes, it's a shame. —> Well since the Blotworx revolted against him, he has reasons to call that a shame. And otherwise, it's the bare truth. The weapons, the earthquakes, it's not a happy day. —> Not a happy day for who ? He doesn't say. Wasteland is in danger, I would say. —> That's the truth, but he doesn't say because of who. Oswald: (Speaking) Hey Doc, you okay? (Mad Doctor stares at Oswald, wanting him to sing) Oswald: (sigh) (Singing) Doc, are you okay? —> It's not exactly part of my point, but did you notice that the Doc doesn't answer to Oswald's question at all, even in an elusive way ? Mad Doctor: I'll drop Beetleworx off, there's much they need to mend. —> He says he'll drop the beetleworx off, without talling when he will do that. He may mean "after I will have left Wasteland for the Cartoon World, in a few days. Until then, they will try to kill you. No problem with that ?" We're off to help the other lands. —> That's true, since repairing Wasteland to appear nice to the people is actually part of his plan. Til then, good luck my friends. —> Aside from the "my friends", which can be taken as a manner of speaking that doesn't cover a reality (like when an elderly person calls "son" a young boy unrelated to her/him). I'm Falling Apart It's so sad, so sad to say the least I was a toon in Wasteland, living in peace. (coughs) But my thirst for power nearly got demonic. To control the Blot, I became animatronic! —> Bare truth once again. It feels like the end, that's a bad place to start. Look at me! I'm falling apart! —> True, true, true. Although anyway he doesn't say much in these lyrics which are more poetic than narrative. I need to make a change, and now is not too soon. —> A change about what ? …his morality ? Nooo, he didn't say so. It's obviously what Oswald thought it meant, but it could be another kind of change: being a toon again, or moving to the Cartoon World, or (blah blah blah). All I really want is to walk and talk and be a toon! Well yes, it's obvious that even if he hasn't reformed it's not part of the show to act like if he was bothered by being an animatronic. He really wants is toonity back ! I need to right the wrongs, one by one. —> Since he's touching successively Gus's, Mickey's and Oswald's noses when he says "one by one", it is possible that the "wrongs" he's talking about are the three characters that stopped him last time and who were the "wrongs" in his plans. And that by "righting" them, he means getting rid of them. Oswald, tell me Oswald, do you think it can be done? —> As noted earlier, asking isn't lying. I hope you're right ! 'cause it feels like the end, that's a bad place to start. —> He really hopes that he will be able to get rid of Ozzie and Mickey, doesn't he ? And the rest is just poetic without real meaning. Look at me! I'm falling apart! —> Meaningless poetic again. But there's big news to tell ya! I can stop the earthquakes now! Believe me, I can do it ! And soon I'll show you how! —> Yes, he can do it. But he has a kind of radical way: destroying Wasteland. Like a doctor who says: "How to stop this guy from having hiccup ? Well, easy. Kill him. Dead men can't breathe, so they don't have hiccup either". But first what wouldn't I give? To walk and talk and be a toon. To be a toon... —> And once more, he really does want to be a toon again. No lie either here. Hold on as we attack the last song in which he "lies", that is pretends to be honest while he isn't. His other songs either acknowledge that he "played the Wastelanders for fools" (like in Mad Doctor's plan and The Wonderful World of Evil) or take place after he has truly reformed (That's what heroes do). Fall of Prescott Prescott, dear Prescott, You shall not be forgotten ! I'll tell your story of how it all went rotten… —> Yes, he'll tell the full story in his "Wonderful World of Evil" show right afterward. As shown later. What happened to you, gremlin ? How'd you meet this day ? Why'd you turn your back on Wasteland? Why'd it end this way? —> Once more, asking's not lying. Even if he KNOWS the answer, nothing forbids him from asking, espcially since we're in a TV show. Prescott:'' I will tell you. All must understand it.'' All those things that went so wrong. It was I who planned it. —> Here, the lies are told by Prescott, meaning the Mad Doctor never LIES by himself. He just "forgets" to tell the others that he knows that Prescott's wrong. Mad Doctor: Unfortunate toon, your message I will send. Well, I already told you how he will honour this promise. Rest now, and let us be at peace; Your evil now will end… —> He doesn't need him anymore and won't use him again for his evil plan, so indeed Prescott won't be a danger anymore. Prescott: I know I am a villain--'' ''The worst they're speaking of. But please remember this--'' ''I only wanted to be loved. —> Here, not only it's not the Doc who talks, but Prescott's not even lying. Big Bad Pete: Well, that's that ! I'll take it from here, Let me question him alone, and his answers will be clear !… —> This hasn't much to do with the plot, but do you get what Pete implies ? He's planning to torture Prescott or something. WHY IN THE WORLD DID OSWALD GIVE HIM THIS JAILMAN JOB ? Mad Doctor: You heard him! "He worked alone! His evil met its fate! —> ''Well here, we can admit that the Doc isn't speaking for himself with "he worked alone, his evil met its fate", but more repeating Prescott's words for those who may not have heard. ''The earthquakes are gone. —> That's true, isn't it ? Let's go to Mean Street, and celebrate! —''> Just a tip, not a statement, so he doesn't lie. '''Anamatronic Daisy': What will you do now? Mad Doctor: I'm going to build a magnificent attraction. There will be joy in Wasteland. And such satisfaction. —> He doesn't say for who. For HIM indeed, the attraction will be a source of joy and satisfaction ! There are Beetleworx and Blotworx, Battles to be won, '' ''Secrets to uncover, there's so much to be done. —> All that is true. It's just that the battles are against HIS minions and the secrets ABOUT HIM, but he didn't tell the contrary. Conclusion I hope you liked this. And that you agree. And that you will forgive me for not finding a good conclusion without repeating things I already said. Good bye. Category:Blog posts